


Discoveries

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Minor Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Sex, lawsuit never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is all grown up, but only one person has yet to discover that. When Jaejoong finally opens his eyes to look at Changmin as something other than the baby, things get sexy.
Relationships: Yunho/Yoochun)





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Water cascaded down Jaejoong’s body. Heat filled the bathroom, and almost immediately a layer of mist settled on the walls and mirror. He tilted his head back into the shower spray, eyes shut as hot trickled over him, down his shoulders and abs, soaking into his slightly sore muscles. He needed some sleep. Hopefully this shower would relax him enough to let him sleep. There was a deep ache in his lower back from too much weight on the barbell. He leaned forward enough to put it in direct line of the hot spray.

The door clicked open. “Hyung?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Hey, Minnie.”

“You almost done?”

“Not really? You can join me if you need to.”

“No, I … I … actually. I …”

Jaejoong stuck his head out of the shower curtain, worried. Changmin always knew what to say. “You alright, dongsaeng?”

Changmin nodded. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Jaejoong picked up the shampoo and continued with his shower.

“I was thinking some things over, and I—” He broke off with a sigh. “I wondered if you would notice me if I had breasts.”

Jaejoong dropped the shampoo. “What?”

“Well, we go out and you’re always looking at girls and I just wondered if you’d notice me if I had breasts.”

Jaejoong’s mind helpfully went blank. He froze. The pounding of the shower filled the silence.

“Yoochun doesn’t have breasts, though he’s pretty and can be feminine when he needs to be. Mainly when he’s trying to get you to slip into bed with him. Do I need to do that too? It’s not like I can. With album promotions, I have to be manly, and I’m sure these new muscles aren’t helping my case. But I can call you oppa if that’s what it takes.”

Jaejoong tried to think of a time when Changmin had shown any kind of desire for him. But as a dongsaeng, all he could think of were times when Changmin sat next to him on the couch, or kissed his cheek while he was cooking or …

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered. All of those had been Changmin trying to get his attention. All of them, but Jaejoong was so used to seeing Changmin as the dongsaeng.

“Anyway,” Changmin said, voice shaking. “Let me know about that breast thing. I think I can manage that.”

Jaejoong laughed despite the awkwardness. He abruptly cut off as Changmin slammed the bathroom door. Jaejoong stood in the shower and thought of Changmin. Yes, he was the youngest, but he wasn’t a baby anymore. He was nineteen, and two years older than Jaejoong and Yoochun had been when they started messing around.

Jaejoong cuddled up to Changmin when he thought his dongsaeng needed the comfort. Changmin wasn’t touchy feely like Yoochun. He wasn’t randomly sweet with kisses like Yunho, and he didn’t have an ass that craved to be groped like Junsu.

Jaejoong leaned against the shower wall with another whispered curse. He let his mind take Changmin!dongsaeng, and change him into Changmin!handsome pop idol.

Jaejoong’s cock twitched. He moaned. The preparations for the release of Mirotic had turned their cute dongsaeng into a man. His shoulders were broader, abs tighter, thighs firmer. Everything about Changmin screamed sex, and Jaejoong hadn’t even noticed.

He hurried and showered, cutting his relaxation off to go talk to Changmin. He ran a towel over his wet skin quickly, only rubbing his head with it for a moment before it was around his waist. He went to the living room and found Yunho and Yoochun cuddled on the couch. Junsu had taken this rare night off to go see his parents.

“Where’s Changmin?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho looked over the back of the couch, eyes roving over Jaejoong’s bare body.

Yoochun smirked at him. “Finally figured it out?”

Jaejoong’s mouth opened, and then he demanded, “You two knew?”

Yunho settled back down, arms tightening around Yoochun as they turned their attention to the television. “Of course we knew. Even Junsu knows. And Yoochun’s the one that told him to just tell you. Changmin is in his room.”

“I can’t believe you knew,” Jaejoong muttered and hurried to Changmin’s room. He knocked on the closed door, but Changmin did not answer. He may have had his headphones in. The knob turned under his hand, so Jaejoong knew Changmin didn’t want to be disturbed. Still, he opened the door quietly, and stuck his head in slowly, just in case.

Changmin was on his stomach, head pillowed in his arms. Sure enough, the red cords from his iPod sneaked up to his ears. He wore navy blue sweat pants, and they were low enough that Jaejoong knew he wasn’t wearing anything under them. Jaejoong swallowed and entered the room. He shut the door and locked it.

After a deep breath, Jaejoong climbed onto the end of Changmin’s bed and crawled up. The towel unhooked. It would have been normal for Jaejoong to toss it away. But the situation was no longer normal. But did Jaejoong want it to be different? He did and he didn’t. He tossed the towel to the floor, and climbed over Changmin, straddling his ass. He pushed his hands into the muscles of Changmin’s lower back in a soft massage.

Changmin’s back rose in faster breaths. He reached up and popped a single earbud out. His eyes stayed shut tight.

Jaejoong didn’t know what to say. He rubbed Changmin’s back, shoulders and neck until his wrists hurt. With a deep breath, he let his hands stray lower, digging to the tight muscles, and then lowering further, palms against the top curve of Changmin’s ass.

Changmin moaned. His hips lowered, pushing against the bed, sliding against Jaejoong’s inner thighs. Jaejoong’s breath caught, and his cock twitched. He’d been half hard since he entered the room.

“I’m pretty sure that if you had boobs, I’d laugh at you,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin snorted into his pillow.

“What? They’d look funny with all the sexy muscles.”

Changmin did not react to that, so Jaejoong continued to massage his lower back.

“I’m running out of back muscles, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong whispered, “but I don’t know what else to do.”

Changmin sighed and twisted. Jaejoong stopped rubbed and lifted himself up until Changmin rolled over. He kept his arm over his eyes. Jaejoong let himself gaze at Changmin as a sex object for the first time. His abs shivered, tightening and relaxing as Jaejoong realized his fingers were rubbing up and down Changmin’s sides. He laid his palms flat against Changmin stomach and then leaned down, trailing heated breath up his breastbone and to his neck.

Changmin’s mouth opened in a sigh. His cock twitched against Jaejoong’s side.

“I definitely feel like I should apologize, Minnie-ah. You’re not a child, and I’m sorry for treating you like that.”

His lips twitched in a smile. “I like being taken care of, hyung, especially by you.”

“Hm, but it seems your needs have changed.”

Changmin nodded.

“Usually, like this, I’d hold you and listen to everything you dealt with today. But now … I think I have other things I should do.” Jaejoong blew hot breath over Changmin’s nipple. It budded and twitched immediately and Changmin squirmed with a low moan. He lightly licked it next. Changmin’s entire body twitched, breath leaving him with a gasp.

“So needy,” Jaejoong whispered and added more pressure. He licked Changmin’s nipple while his other hand caressed his side and hip. The next moan out of Changmin’s mouth was low and needy, and Jaejoong realized he was being too gentle with his dongsaeng. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and bit down, pulling a cry of pleasure from Changmin. The hand that had been over his face landed in his hair, tugging lightly.

“Fuck, hyung,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong stayed at that nipple for a long time, until the nub, ridges, and sparse hair were imprinted on his tongue. And the curve of his teeth was imprinted on the flesh in more than one spot.

“I … I … might come just from …”

Jaejoong let the nipple fall from his mouth. He smiled up at Changmin’s lust-blown eyes. “Then come. You’re nineteen. I’m pretty sure both of us are going to get more than one orgasm tonight.”

Changmin’s moan changed to a whimper as Jaejoong moved to the other nipple. This time, as he sucked and played and turned the skin a deep red, he shifted to the side. His hand lightly gripped his dongsaeng’s erection, thumb pushing into the tip while he stroked him through his sweat pants. Jaejoong’s cock was so hard, pressed against Changmin’s leg. He rutted lightly, but not too much because this wasn’t about him right then, even though he was covering the fabric with precome.

“Oh, god, hyung!”

Jaejoong sucked harder, biting down with ferocity as Changmin’s hips lifted into his grip. The fabric was wet immediately, and the fingers in Jaejoong’s hair pulled even tighter. Jaejoong rolled his eyes up. Changmin’s eyes were shut, mouth open, and tongue lying on his lower lip. He wanted a kiss, but … a kiss was different than this. He’d talk to Changmin before he kissed him.

Changmin’s breath came out in staccato pants, like he was only breathing because he had to, not because he wanted to. Jaejoong shut his eyes and lost himself in the smell and heat of Changmin’s body. He adjusted his knees so he could trail fingertips over his dongsaeng’s firm abs. His skin was so sensitive to even the smallest touch, and each new place jerked and turned red.

Jaejoong loved it. Loved every reaction and moan and gasp. He lowered his mouth down those sculpted abs, eagerly licking and sucking on Changmin’s stomach until a series of deep red splotches marked Jaejoong’s new territory. His hand sped up. Changmin’s legs spread, knees bending. The hand not in Jaejoong’s hair flew up to the headboard, knuckles white as he arched his back off the bed. Crying out, his cock pulsed, his stomach tightened under Jaejoong’s mouth, and then the pressure snapped, and Changmin screamed as he pumped come into his sweat pants.

Jaejoong shivered, cock twitching as he internalized the sound of Changmin moaning his name. With a last lick around the rim of Changmin’s belly button, Jaejoong pushed up, kneeling between his legs. He squeezed Changmin’s cock, and then took both hands and tugged at the sweatpants.

Changmin inhaled deeply. His eyes opened and he smirked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pouted back, tugging again on the sweats. “Minnie-ah.”

Changmin chuckled. “What?”

“I want to see you naked.”

“You’ve seen me naked.”

“But not, like naked, naked.”

“Only because you weren’t looking.” His eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong said. He dropped over him, rubbing his cheek on Changmin’s, whispering, please let me and saranghey into the skin of Changmin’s neck.

Changmin shivered, large hands suddenly gripping Jaejoong’s bare hips. He pulled, and Jaejoong sat back. Changmin lifted a hand to Jaejoong’s cheek. Jaejoong kissed his palm. Changmin lightly smacked him.

“Fine. You win.”

Jaejoong smiled. Again he moved back, kneeling between Changmin’s legs. This time, when he pulled at his pants, Changmin lifted his body and let Jaejoong remove them.

Jaejoong sat back on his feet and stared at Changmin’s naked body. His legs were so long. Jaejoong ran his hands from knees to hips, over his thighs, between them, fingers touching his balls, then down again, over the skin, coarse hair. Sexy, alluring. He lowered his upper body, transferring his hands to Changmin’s knees. He widened his legs, bending his knees. Jaejoong worshiped his inner thighs with his tongue and lips. Kissing, sucking, nibbling as the muscles clenched. The skin was just as sensitive, twitching and pebbling with the heat of Jaejoong’s breath. Jaejoong ran his hands up and down the back of Changmin’s thighs.

“God, Jaejoong,” Changmin breathed. He lifted his knees, pulling the skin away from Jaejoong’s hands for a moment.

Jaejoong smiled at the view. He put his hands against Changmin’s ass, palms at the edges, fingers curled toward the visible, puckered opening. Jaejoong pressed a tender kiss to the curve, and then opened his mouth, licking at his bollocks, sucking one into his mouth while his fingers massaged his ass. Changmin moaned as Jaejoong released the one and moved to the next. He licked and sucked and played.

“Jaejoong, I …”

“Are you a virgin, Changmin?”

They both knew that Changmin was not a virgin. He, like his hyungs, had access to eager women who wanted to be fucked by a pop idol. And they both knew what Jaejoong’s question meant. Jaejoong softened his touch, staring up Changmin’s heaving chest. Changmin nodded once. Jaejoong smiled, and then licked around the base of Changmin’s cock. He lowered his head, stopping to suck his balls again. He moved one hand to lift and fondle Changmin’s sack while his tongue pressed against his perineum, up and down, over and over, longer, harder, until his tongue touched the edge of Changmin’s entrance.

Changmin’s breathing leveled, body relaxed, but still on edge, twitching. “Part of me wants to demand that you do something,” he muttered, “but I like this too much.”

Jaejoong smiled, letting his hand grip Changmin’s hard, sticky cock. He stroked lightly.

Changmin moaned.

“Roll over, love,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin peered at him through one eye.

“Not forever, but I want you to relax.”

Changmin touched Jaejoong’s cheek and then did as requested. Jaejoong moved back, and then resettled between Changmin’s legs. He didn’t plan on fucking Changmin. Not tonight. He wanted to feel Changmin’s cock inside him first, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get Changmin used to the idea of having something inside him. He took up his position from when he first came into the room, but his touch was less for comfort and more to turn his dongsaeng on. He laid his body over Changmin’s, starting at his neck. He ran his tongue down Changmin’s spine, and he moaned, curling up into the touch of wet tongue. Jaejoong went back up, and then did as he had to the front. There weren’t as many muscles to play with, but Jaejoong still managed to kiss or lick or suck practically every inch of Changmin’s back. And Changmin was rutting the bed within moments. As he went lower, his hands cupped the mounds of his ass, squeezing, spreading.

With his mouth right at the top of his cleft, Jaejoong whispered, “Is it alright if I finger you?”

Changmin peered at him, lifting his head. “Isn’t that the main goal?”

Jaejoong smiled. “No. The main goal is for you to fuck me and make me come until I can’t come anymore. This is called foreplay.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, just masking his smile. He turned his head back, laying his cheek on a pillow. “Then foreplay with my ass.”

Jaejoong outright laughed. He spanked Changmin sharply. “Such snark, dongsaeng.”

“Hm.” He wiggled his ass. “I’ll keep it up if you’re going to do that.”

Jaejoong spanked him again, a little harder, and Changmin hissed. The red palm mark faded slowly until Jaejoong rubbed his hand over it. He caressed the skin again, and then pushed at Changmin’s thighs. Changmin shifted, tucking his legs under his body. Jaejoong pressed his mouth to the top of one thigh, licking inwards. His hands spread Changmin open. He teased for a long minutes, licking at the curves, and then up and down, lightly over the puckered entrance, back to the sides and top, lower to suck at the back of his balls. His hands never stopped moving following the same pattern. Changmin moaned low, and half way through Jaejoong’s ministrations, his hand snaked underneath his body and he slowly jerked himself off.

Changmin’s entrance twitched when he pressed the pad of a finger against the puckered skin. He licked next to his finger, over and down and pushed his tongue in with the finger.

“Oh, fuck, hyung. Wow.”

Jaejoong smiled and pushed the finger deeper. He removed it very slowly, and then completely, rubbing around his entrance again. Teasing.

“Shit,” Changmin said as he tried to thrust back against his face.

Jaejoong put his finger in again, sliding in and out smoothly, but he was suddenly addicted to the heady scent of Changmin’s body. He pressed his tongue in with the finger, licking with more enthusiasm. Changmin’s hand sped up, moans increasing. His thighs were shaking under Jaejoong’s hand.

With a wet slurp, Jaejoong forced more spit into Changmin’s body; he was sure there was lube somewhere, but he wasn’t going to stop to look for it. He added a second finger, twisted them and spreading them, working his tongue between them.

“Fuck, hyung, I’m … fuck.”

Jaejoong slammed his fingers in deep and quick, pulling his face away to move faster. He gripped Changmin’s balls with his other hand, tugging on them to the same beat as Changmin stroked his cock. He crooked his fingers to the right, twisting, and then Changmin shouted as they brushed over his prostate. Jaejoong twirled them again, spreading, and Changmin’s moan lowered, body shaking. The muscles tightened around Jaejoong’s fingers as Changmin came again, shooting a heavy load onto his blanket.

“I can just imagine you clenching around my cock like that,” Jaejoong said, lips against the flushed skin of his ass. He slowly fucked Changmin with those two fingers.

Changmin shivered, moaned and then yanked his hips forward. Jaejoong’s fingers fell out of him. Changmin was smart enough to roll and land on his back away from the mess. His arm lay over his face again as his chest heaved. His other hand was still loosely wrapped around his erection. Slow strokes spreading some of the come. Jaejoong licked his lips and then bent down, touching his tongue to the pearl of come seeping from the tip of Changmin’s cock.

Changmin moaned, lifting his cock a bit. Jaejoong took the invitation and closed his mouth around the soft head, lips catching on the ridge. He sucked lightly, swallowing the salty, heated taste of Changmin’s release. His hips rose and Jaejoong sucked more down until his lips touched Changmin’s fingers. His cock was softening. For now. Jaejoong smirked inwardly. He pushed Changmin’s leg up, bending his knee, and then slid his hand around and under. His finger easily found Changmin’s stretched entrance. He pushed them in, sucking harder on his cock. Changmin released his cock and put his hand in Jaejoong’s hair. Sticky, wet fingers. Jaejoong would need another shower.

He pushed Changmin’s cock in this throat, humming in appreciation as it hardened again from the coaxing of too many sensations. But a few moments later, it was too long to deep throat, and Jaejoong tried anyway, choking lightly as he pressed his mouth down.

“Too much for you, hyung,” Changmin said, and Jaejoong didn’t have to look up to know he was smirking. He let Changmin’s cock go and it landed against his stomach with a wet slap.

“Not too much for my ass, dongsaeng. My turn.”

Changmin smiled. He trailed sticky fingers down Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong’s eyes shut, and his mouth opened. He sucked the fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue around them. He felt Changmin sit up. His other hand slid down Jaejoong’s side. Jaejoong moaned low as the fingers teased his hipbone. He sucked with more enthusiasm, but then whimpered as Changmin pulled them away. He blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision.

Changmin was smirking, and for the first time, it was sexy and deviant. A promise of teasing and sex and orgasms. His hands pushed at Jaejoong’s shoulders, and Jaejoong kneeled, sitting on his feet. Changmin curled his legs up and kneeled in front of him. They stared at each other, and Jaejoong so very much wanted to kiss him. He wasn’t sure if Changmin wanted to, because Changmin’s face was blank while his eyes roved over Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong’s cock twitched. Changmin smiled. He looked back up at Jaejoong and moved forward. His lips landed warm on Jaejoong’s muscled shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the skin. Jaejoong was already on edge, skin just as sensitive as Changmin’s. He wanted to speed this up, have Changmin make him come, but it was a first for Changmin as much as it was for Jaejoong.

“Do you want me to lie down?” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin shook his head, hair tickling Jaejoong’s chin. Jaejoong lifted his arms and ran them up and down Changmin’s hicky-covered back. His eyes shut, head back as Changmin sucked on the juncture between neck and shoulder. He licked down Jaejoong’s collarbones, fingers tightening on his hips, flexing, pulling moans of anticipation from Jaejoong. Precome pumped from his cock, and he knew how Changmin felt, coming just from that sexy mouth on his skin. He could wait though. He didn’t mind being teased to the point of lunacy.

Changmin lowered his mouth down Jaejoong’s chest. His teeth scraped over the curve of his pec muscle.

“Mm, Changmin, feels so good.”

Jaejoong felt Changmin’s lips curve in a smile. He licked lightly at Jaejoong’s nipple, pulling another moan from Jaejoong’s throat. He jerked his hips forward, unable to help himself, wanting friction on his cock. All it did was snap forward and then back, smacking wet against his stomach. Changmin tightened his grip on Jaejoong’s hips, holding him still while he sucked and abused Jaejoong’s nipple. His tongue found the old hole from his piercing, and he teased it.

“Should I wear my piercing, dongsaeng?”

Changmin hummed in agreement, his ministrations more aggressive. They both knew he couldn’t wear his rings again, but it was a sexy thought. Changmin’s tongue teased the nub of his nipple for a moment longer, and then he moved to the other one, pressing a kiss to the dip between his muscles.

Jaejoong tried to remember if his first fumblings with Yoochun were like this, and decided they weren’t. Both Jaejoong and Changmin were more experienced than he and Yoochun had ever been. With Yoochun, there had been a lot of blushing, a lot of bumping heads and coming too fast. It’d been amazing then, but he doubted he’d ever memorized Yoochun’s skin and body like he just had with Changmin, or how Changmin was doing now. Experience definitely made this better.

Changmin’s chewed on his nipple, and Jaejoong jerked forward again. He was so close to coming, only a few strokes would get him off. Precome continued to drip from the tip. Changmin lifted his gaze up, and then smirked as his tongue wrapped around Jaejoong’s nipple.

“Touch me, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong whispered, eyelids lowered, voice deep and pleading.

Changmin’s fingertip trailed down his abs, making Jaejoong gasp, skin twitching. He teased the bend in Jaejoong’s hip, and Jaejoong turned his body, trying to get the contact he craved.

“Please, Minnie, please.”

His finger ran over the base of Jaejoong’s cock, and then his hand curled around his balls, pulling lightly. Jaejoong moaned low, jerking his hips. Changmin’s other hand balanced him, holing him firmly at his lower back. His mouth moved down Jaejoong’s body, tonguing the firm abdominal muscles. Two of his fingers curled tightly around the base of Jaejoong’s cock. He lifted them, stroking only an inch.

Jaejoong moaned, eyes shutting as pleasure shot through him. He gasped, feeling his impending orgasm, built up from all the teasing. Changmin’s mouth went even lower, teasing the bend of his hip where his finger had been only moments before. Jaejoong’s cock slid over Changmin’s cheek.

Jaejoong thrust forward with a whimper, almost toppling them over. His hands slid down Changmin’s back for balance. “Please, Changmin. Oh god. I’m so close.”

Changmin sucked hard on his skin, leaving a purple mark before pulling away with an obscene slurp. He kept his head right there, but turned. With firm fingers on the base, he put Jaejoong’s dick right next to his lips, but not touching. Jaejoong moaned, pumping another stream of precome from the tip. Changmin licked his lips, his tongue just barely grazing the side of Jaejoong’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin licked his lips again, moving closer, and then with his tongue out, he stroked up. Jaejoong cried out as his tongue and a finger pushed into the sensitive head at the same time. His tongue pushed into the slit while his hand stroked slowly. Jaejoong’s hands landed in his hair, hips jerking forward. More of his cock pushed into Changmin’s mouth. His lips closed around the head, mouth tightening, and that was enough for Jaejoong. He yanked Changmin’s hair, cried out Changmin’s name and came, his orgasm pumping through him and into Changmin’s mouth.

Changmin gagged and pulled way. Jaejoong would have laughed at the face he made, but Changmin kept stroking and Jaejoong finished coming, the last of his release landing on Changmin’s chest and stomach. Jaejoong had to put his hands on Changmin’s shoulders to keep himself from falling over.

“Gross,” Changmin said, smacking his lips.

Jaejoong chuckled. He reached down and scooped up a clump of his come from Changmin’s stomach. Changmin shivered, eyes wide. He watched as Jaejoong put his finger in his mouth, moaning low as he cleaned the come off.

“Tastes good,” he whispered, and reached for more.

Changmin grabbed his wrist. “Use your mouth.”

Jaejoong shivered and immediately dropped to his hands. Changmin straightened up, and Jaejoong’s mouth latched onto his body, sucking his come from Changmin’s skin. He took Changmin’s cock lightly in his hand and stroked. Changmin moaned and pushed Jaejoong’s shoulders. Jaejoong released him and straightened. They stared at each other for a few moments. Changmin bit his lip, eyes lowered.

“Where’s your lube?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin’s eyes flew up to him and then he cleared his throat nervously. He slipped off the bed. Jaejoong let his eyes soak up the sexy vision on long, long legs.

“God, Changmin. You’re gorgeous.”

“Took you long enough to notice, hyung,” Changmin said. He bent over, his entrance still shone with Jaejoong’s spit. He opened a drawer on his desk and stood straight, a green bottle in his hand. Jaejoong smiled at him; he pushed the soiled blankets to the side and lay down on his back as Changmin came back to the bed. His cock bounced with each step. The tip glistened with precome.

Jaejoong licked his lips as his own cock hardened more. Changmin put the bottle of lube down on the bed and settled on his stomach, between Jaejoong’s spread legs. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s smooth legs, emulating what Jaejoong had done, massaging his thighs while his lips and tongue explored the skin. Jaejoong put his hands behind his head with a content sigh as Changmin played and kissed him. His fingers trailed around his balls, rolling them around and around while his mouth left red marks on the pale skin.

“Mm, Changmin-ah.” Jaejoong lifted his knees, silently giving Changmin permission. Changmin smirked up at him, and Jaejoong had a feeling he was going to get teased.

Changmin used both hands to spread Jaejoong’s ass. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s entrance, nervous breath puffing against the sensitive opening. Jaejoong felt himself twitch, his cock twitching too from anticipation. The newness was amazing, but it was the unknown of what Changmin would do, would be comfortable with that made Jaejoong hornier than he’d ever been. He wanted to stroke his cock, but refrained, because he wanted to come with Changmin inside him.

Jaejoong moaned as Changmin’s tongue touched his entrance. His hips relaxed, rolling down to give him better access. Changmin kept his licks small, teasing the edges while his fingers tickled the curves of Jaejoong’s ass.

“Can’t wait for you to fuck me, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong whispered. He felt Changmin shiver, and smiled. “Your cock is going to fill me up so well, dig into me so deep. I can already almost—“ Jaejoong broke off with a gasp as Changmin pushed a finger into him. He rolled his hips again, taking more of the too-dry digit. He sighed. “Yum, Changmin, just yum.”

Changmin chuckled, the vibrations flowing on Jaejoong’s skin. His tongue touched next to his finger. Changmin slowly withdrew the finger, licking it at the same time as he pushed it back in, smoother, but still catching on Jaejoong’s dry body.

In Jaejoong’s lust-filled haze, he heard the top of the lube pop open. Changmin poured it right on his entrance. Jaejoong shivered from the cold, and then moaned as another finger pushed into his body. Changmin added even more lube, and then slipped fingers from his other hand through it, and up to his balls, sliding them around his palm. Jaejoong moaned, knees shaking as he tightened his grip. Changmin’s hand moved higher and higher, teasing only a few spots before his slick fingers twisted around Jaejoong’s nipple.

“Fuck, Minnie-“ Jaejoong whined as Changmin started finger fucking him. Faster than slow, but no where near fast enough.

“You might want to stroke yourself,” Changmin whispered. “I’m not going to last long inside you. You’re so tight.”

Jaejoong smiled. He let go of one leg, settling his foot on Changmin’s back. His hand shook as he wrapped it around his throbbing cock. So many sensations. Jaejoong was sure he wasn’t going to last long with Changmin inside him either.

Changmin spread his fingers, twirling and twisting them more and more.

“Three, Min. Add another finger, please.”

Changmin obeyed and Jaejoong's back arched up, cock jerking in his hand. Changmin sped up, in and out, fast and harsh, twisting deep, curling, and Jaejoong gasped every time his fingertips brushed over his prostate. He kissed and sucked on Jaejoong’s inner thighs as he brought Jaejoong closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Fuck me, Changmin. Please, please. I … come. Going … fuck me.”

Changmin moaned. His fingers retreated quickly. The lube snapped again. Jaejoong readjusted, eyes fluttering open. He watched as Changmin covered his cock in lube, and Jaejoong grinned. Their maknae had the longest cock (they’d learned that in Japan), but Jaejoong never thought he was going to be fucked by it.

“Hurry, Min,” Jaejoong said, gripping the base of his cock.

Changmin whimpered as he crawled over Jaejoong’s body. His eyes were half worried, wide, glistening with want. Jaejoong hooked his leg over Changmin’s body and brought his hands up to Changmin’s face. Changmin’s eyes shut as he gasped under the soft touch.

“Saranghey, dongsaeng-yah.”

Changmin smiled, leaning forward, shaking hard as their lips barely touched. Changmin jerked away, eyes now searching for permission. Jaejoong smiled, he curled his hand to the back of Changmin’s neck and lifted his head for another kiss. They both moaned as their mouths met and molded. Their tongues touched, and the built-up need released in shivers of want and desperation.

Jaejoong grabbed Changmin’s cock with his other hand, stroking roughly. Pulling him forward. Changmin panted, breaking from the kiss with a whimper as the head of his cock slid along Jaejoong’s loose and begging entrance. He tightened his hips, jerking forward, slipping over, but not in. Too eager. Too excited.

Jaejoong chuckled and stilled him. “You’ll have to do it.”

Changmin’s eyes shut. He took a breath of control. He held himself up with one hand by Jaejoong’s head, and the other he used to hold his cock steady. He moaned as the head of his cock pushed into Jaejoong’s body, forcing itself past the tight ring of muscle. Jaejoong cried out as he kept coming, almost completely, before stopping, eyes shut, mouth open. He retreated and pushed in, quick, and then with a cry, he captured Jaejoong’s lips with a deep kiss.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan, because it was too much too soon and then not enough. His hand found his cock, stroking fast as Changmin pounded into him wildly. No control, no techniques. Just raw need. Jaejoong moaned into his mouth as his orgasm grew fast.

Changmin growled and then pushed up, leaving Jaejoong’s mouth empty, when all Jaejoong wanted was to drown in his kisses. Changmin gripped Jaejoong’s knees, pushing hard, eyes shut tight as he fucked Jaejoong harder. His breath, gasps echoed through the room, punctuated by sharp slaps of their skin. Jaejoong stroked faster, wincing as Changmin’s fingers dug into his flesh. He grabbed his balls, yanking on them too. His orgasm whispered and teased, over and over, leaving him breathless with eyes shut as it faded, and then making him cry out, Changmin’s name mixed with curses, as it weaved through his skin.

“Come, damn it,” Changmin demanded. “Fucking bitch, come already.”

Jaejoong shivered. The thought of Changmin calling him names during sex threw him over the edge. He screamed, clamping down on Changmin’s cock as his orgasm shot through him, and he covered his chest and stomach in come.

“God, fuck,” Changmin said, falling forward. Their mouths met in an open, breath filled kiss. Changmin’s hips jerked forward, skin and body shaking. He bit down hard on Jaejoong’s lower lip and spasmed, filling Jaejoong’s body with come. He moaned, thrusting into Jaejoong a few more times before collapsing on top of him.

Jaejoong sighed in contentment and ran his hands up and down Changmin’s sweaty back.

“Saranghey, Changmin-ya.”

Changmin smiled against his neck. He turned Jaejoong’s head and they kissed again, lazily and secure. Very slowly their breaths steadied, and a deep ache traveled up Jaejoong’s back and thighs.

“God that felt good,” Jaejoong said against Changmin’s lips. “Except you called me a bitch.”

Changmin blushed and looked away. Jaejoong chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You can call me that all you want, Min. Because I’m definitely your bitch. I cook for you and clean up after you and now, I’ll drop to my knees for you whenever you want me. And I’m going to beg you and demand that you fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

Changmin shivered. “You’re such a slut,” he whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and his cock twitched. “Such a dirty slut for you. Want to teach me a lesson?”

Changmin meet his eyes, sparkling with eagerness. “Tonight?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Jaejoong said and kissed him. “Right now, I want to hold you tight and fall asleep in your arms.”

They resettled, shuddering as Changmin slipped from Jaejoong’s body.

“I’m sorry, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong said and kissed his chest where he pressed his face. “I should have realized—“

“No, hyung, it’s alright.” Changmin tightened his arms around Jaejoong. “I was really upset, but Yoochun-hyung said only that you were unaware, and I had to tell you. I said that if I had boobs, I wouldn’t have to tell you, and Yoochun told me to find a bra and stuff it.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Kinky bastard.”

Changmin smiled and then stiffened. “Are you still going to fuck him?”

Jaejoong propped up and moved hair away from Changmin’s face. He kissed his cheek and nose and forehead before laying a soft, open mouth kiss to his lips. “No, dongsaeng. Yoochun and I only fuck if we have no one else. And I have you, and I’m pretty sure, he has Yunho.”

“So you noticed that too?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. I don’t think they have yet.”

Changmin smiled and kissed him lightly. “My bitch,” he said in contentment.

Jaejoong chuckled. They resettled, smiling. The exhaustion from earlier hit Jaejoong five times as strongly. He whispered another confession of love into Changmin’s skin before letting himself fall asleep.

_One of my besties[](https://dokssuri.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dokssuri**](https://dokssuri.livejournal.com/) has written a fanTASTic YunChun sequel to this fic called [Surprises](http://dokssuri.livejournal.com/37399.html) GO READ IT! SO GOOD!_


End file.
